spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Heroes
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |producer = |supervisor = |coexec = |runners = & |avggrade = TBA}} Young Heroes is the twelfth episode of the first season of Better Days, and the 12th overall. Plot Two of the most wanted criminals in Kelp City disguise themselves as old people and pretend to be retirees, and plan to steal everything of Shicowa's! Mermaid Kid and Barnacle Bean come to the rescue! Transcript (Episode starts during night time, when two masked figures are then seen crawling out of a dumpster) Criminal #1: (whispers) Come on man! Crawl out crawl out! Pretend you are a snake. Criminal #2: I’m trying my best! (The dumpster then tips over) Criminal #1: Oh come on let’s go. (The criminals then tip-toe over to a Kelp Shake restaurant where they hold up a sea-blaster) Criminal #2: Alright, I want to make this snappy, hear me? Give me all of your seaweed. Criminal #1: (whispers) Don’t forget the money! Criminal #2: Oh yeah, would you like any change for that sir? Criminal #1: Just give us the money. Employee: Here! Just take everything I got! I’m outta this shack! (Runs away) Criminal #1: Now let’s hit the road! (Criminals proceed to run towards a nearby Kelp Forest. The episode then cuts to the morning at the retirement home) Mr. Shicowa: (Reading newspaper) Kelp Shake restaurant robbed. Price for finding any info about any suspect(s): 5 pairs of Old Man Jenkin’s… underwear. (Gasps) Mr. Krabs: Ah, I heard those went up the price recently! Mr. Shicowa: That’s not what I was gasping at. The Kelp Shake restaurant is near us, right in our neighborhood! Walter: An’ we gotta fight em to get our neighborhood back ey? Mr. Shicowa: Walter we are not a gang, not like those Dirty Drips. Dave: I wouldn’t worry about it. Why would they come here anyway? Mr. Shicowa: Good point… Dave: Now let’s get outside, I’m tired of these boring paintings! (Painting labeled Nono Visa frowns) (Episode cuts to the criminals examining a map in the Kelp Forest) Criminal #1: Now that rest home is located here. They won’t be able to fend for themselves! There should be a good amount of retro items we could sell, essentials like paintings and silverware. Once we collect those we will be filthy rich on the blackmarket! Alright I memorized where we have to go. Now we just gotta- (A voice is suddenly heard echoing) MermaidKid: Stop right there! Criminal #1: Huh? (MermaidKid swoops down from a vine in the forest and kicks the criminal down) Criminal #2: How do those shells feel on your- (BarnacleBean swoops down and kicks down the other criminal as well) Criminal #1: (grabs gun) I wouldn’t do that if I were you. (Starts backing up) (A limo then appears driving through the kelp forest) Criminal #2: Oh look our ride! Criminal #1: You better not tell anyone this you pesky little kids. (The criminals then ride to the rest home) (MermaidKid picks up the map that was accidentally left behind) MermaidKid: Lookie here! Those fellas are heading up to that one rest home. We better get there fast, using SEA TRAVEL (voice booms). (The duo then swiftly navigates to the restroom where they find the criminals inside, having all the residents tied up) Criminal #1: (Shoots gun) BarnacleBean: Hold it you no-good thief! (Uses laser-rays built in eyes to knock gun out of hand) Criminal #1: My gun! You will pay for this! (Various knives pop out of device on wrist. The criminal then shoots the knives at BarnacleBean) (BarnacleBean dodges them all except the last one which pins his shirt to the wall) BarnacleBean: I still have one trick up my sleeve! (Arm starts enlarging and rips off of body. The now muscular arm charges towards the criminal and throws him into a cop car) (Meanwhile the episode cuts to MermaidKid who is inside the building) Criminal #2: (Bathing in cash stolen from residents) MermaidKid: Hey, you! How’s this for your spoiled bathing session? (Takes wasteband off and slingshots criminal out of the building. The criminal somehow lands in a cop truck leaving 2 holes) (MermaidKid and BarnacleBean untie everyone) Mr. Shicowa: How can we ever thank you! MermaidKid: We don’t ever need to be thanked in the eyes of justice! Though you could hand over that Kelp Cereal toy. French narrator: (Bored) And yet another day saved by (sighs) MermaidKid and BarnacleBean. Appearances *Eugene Krabs *Mark Shicowa *Mr. Richards *Adam Fishman *Eustace Wendell *Walter Ben *Dave Finnigan *Adam Fishman *MermaidKid and BarnacleBean (debut; recurring appearance) *Criminal #1 (debut) *Criminal #2 (debut) *French Narrator (debut) Trivia *This is the first appearance of MermaidKid and BarnacleBean since Season 75 of SpongeBob Fanon. *Tara Strong guest voiced as MermaidKid. *May 13th was going to be the original season finale date with the 13th episode, but that episode was pushed 1 week for unknown reasons. *The ratings for the original airing of this episode were 9.14 million viewers. Category:PG-13 Category:Better Days Category:2018 Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes directed by FireMatch